1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wheelchairs, and particularly to a convertible wheelchair which may be used in a manner similar to a conventional wheelchair or may be converted into a table or gurney-like support for the patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the medical field, several types of conveyances or conveyance devices are utilized to transport the infirm, geriatric, or patient from one location to another. One such device is the well-known wheelchair. Most wheelchairs basically include a chair on wheels that can be manually propelled, motor driven or pushed by an assistant. These conveyances are a great benefit to the caregiver or medical staff in most situations, but can be potential hindrances in times of emergencies or for purposes of general hygiene. In emergency situations, any loss of time due to handling and removing the injured from a wheelchair can be potentially fatal, especially when the injured is in a sitting position. In situations where a caregiver must assist the infirm or geriatric with hygienic functions, such as elimination of bodily wastes or bathing, maneuvering the patient in and out of a wheelchair can be an awkward and strenuous exercise, which can lead to potentially embarrassing moments.
Additionally, conventional wheelchairs, due to their typically rigid and static frames, can cause the user to experience discomfort and injury. Due to limitations in the user's movements, a patient may be forced, by the design of the wheelchair, to sit in one position for an extended period of time. Such limited freedom of positioning for the user not only causes back pains, bedsores and assorted injuries and discomforts, but makes it difficult for the patient to receive additional care, such as, for example, receiving injections or other treatments, as well as therapeutic exercises for maintaining proper muscle function and blood circulation. Thus, a convertible wheelchair solving the aforementioned problems is desired.